legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Raidramon (TheNightKing)
Raidramon is a anti-heroic Digimon OC and a member of Alpha Team as well as the leader along with Protoman and Hiccup. Other names: Blue Occupation(s): Member of the B Team(formerly), Leader of the Alpha Team(formerly), Leader of The Alpha and Omega Team Greatest Strength: His love for his family Greatest Weakness: He can lost the control at times Alignment: Good (most of the time), Neutral (LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour), Main Allies: Aleu (wife), Sora, Magneto, Terra, Hiccup, Ryan Mitchell, Raksha, Agent Michigan, Sasha La Fleur (love interest) Rivals: BlackMetalGreymon Main Enemies: BlackGarurumon, Cooler, Sylar (formerly), Mister Sinister, Peter Pan, Spike (Mighty Max) Voiced by: Steven Jay Blum His theme Pre-LOTM The Grand Summer Season Trek Blue debuted here and helped Bender and Captain Knuckles against Vilgax and his allegiance. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Blue comes back and helps the Helper Squad once more. He also befriend with Kratos and Lizbeth in this history. The Wrath of God of War Blue returns here to help the Helper Squad once more against Ares, Khan Noonien Singh and Jim Moriarty. He is the only member of the Alpha Team that appear in this history and join Kratos' group as temporary member like Master Chief, Samus Aran and The Arbiter. Meister of War Blue returns here to stop his enemy Sylar. He works with the V Crusaders and the Nightosphere Empire to stop Sylar since his friend David Xanatos is with the latter although he don't trust in Ares for what he did in the past. Riolu and Blue are about to go to their friends but they are attacked by Mind controlled Lucario, but they defeated and Lucario retreated. Riolu and Blue are going to the heroes' base. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Blue returns after 15 years or 5 years after the events of the story. He joins forces with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Death The Kid, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Sora, Dr. Strange, Princess Anna, Gohan, Tony Almeida, Mr. Gold and others against his enemy BlackGarurumon and Mister Sinister. Like Death The Kid, Slade and Anti Cosmo he doesn't trust Discord for what he has done to the universe as a result. Blue does though trust Slade and Anti Cosmo especially after they defended him and the Digi Team from Malefor and his league. He works alongside the leaders of the teams Dr. Strange, Bender, Zick, Slade and possibly Black Star. He arrived at the Multi-Universal Resistance Base before Slade and the others did, and this is learned by Anti Cosmo, Bender, Jack, Suede, Picard, Dr. Manhattan, Twilight and Makoto. He and Aleu are told by them that found someone that can help and the two are shocking to see Discord alive out of stone and giving a "Hello Blue" in a menacing tone like "Hello Bart". Blue questions them on bringing Discord though the others just give their reason. Manhattan and Bender both call him on his distrust on Twilight where he merely says that they're not who they used to be. He tells Protoman and Magneto the news to his displeasure. After meeting the Multi-Universal Resistance, he informs them of BlackGarurumon and tells Bender that the dark Digimon is after him as much as he's after Blue. After all the areas are set, he takes Tombo, Kiki and Xigbar with him. He finds Torch and Blade as a result wonders how they got there and tell him they escaped BlackGarurumon. He also informs his team that the island they're on is a sky island. He is contacted by Riker in that something is coming after him and it's BlackGreymon who Blue eventually deals with in a sky chase. He meets James Bond with the others who join them. Blue and the others head off to the castle on BlackGarurumon's allies and he has another match with BlackMetalGreymon. After chasing them out, they find the first piece of the puzzle Aleu goes to get it which she does, the bridge falls and then Kiki, Blue and Protoman go off to save her which they do. Blue gives his piece to Strange and Bender who merge their pieces for an answer of something. Blue goes with the others to Sinister Industries where they disguise themselves as the union for magical creatures both evil and benign. When Blade and Torch succeed, Myers attacks and kidnaps Aleu, sending Blue into something. Then Blue and co arrive at the bottom following Abe Sapein and Magneto decides to keep an eye on him knowing what he could do which Torch and Tombo agree to. Blue is rather worried about Aleu and what happened, when the heroes bring Abis Mal to them for answers, he has nothing to say which angers him to such a point he kills Abis Mal and joins sign of getting out of control. He returns to the team and all is well until Suede gets a box and he demands "What's in the f&#%ing box?" only to learn a horrific truth and unbeknownst to him, a Decepticon. Blue asks when Katara shows up why is she here and taking charge and don’t they trust him. Discord tells him and surprisingly with some validness he is a loose cannon. This is when Hotaru and Neyla come in as well as SOPA agents and Blue is among the ones arrested. Bloom arrives at his cell and convinces him to take revenge on his friends and BlackGarurumon and turns to her side. He is put on the ship with Shinzon to help out in the plan where they meet Sinister's new ally Ebon. Blue is ambushed by Strange who questions him on turning against the others. He points he needs to stop BlackGarurumon and he was too weak to defeat him who helps Sinister against him and abandons Bloom to the team. Sinister takes Blue to the area of BlackGarurumon's fortress to kill him, tells him to rip Cadence's heart out as BlackGarurumon lied to Blue about killing Cadence and before this he encountered Bender and pleaded for the robot and his friends to accept him and his reasons for evil. He is brought in by Anarky to BlackGarurumon who attacks the latter and reveals that Aleu was actually pregnant and she was carrying his son, or something resembling it and that meaning he lost his to be son and was going to kill him. BlackGarurumon tells him the truth and convinces him to help him in change for revenge on Sinister. Blue is given his assignment by BlackGarurumon which revolves around the Trigger where he has his newest triad of allies assist in the operation.The Four arrive on the island for the trigger and Jack, Philip and Hans use Blue's uncanny ability to sense it as a way to find it while Jack gets his truck with the others having Blue be the beacon. They sense the other heroes and go perusing on them. He gets in a tiff with Isabella over the trigger as she doesn't want BlackGarurumon to get it, So she ends up using her Pokemon to pull a trick on everyone by splitting in 2 halves. Blue gets towards the Sinister's base and he encounters Dr.Strange and Bender who both are targeted by him as he wonders why did he lose everything and the two didn't and they convince him not to take it out on everyone, just the ones responsible which is the two of them and Blue himself. He does Bender first, then does Strange before doing in himself, before he does to Strange, He is tackled by Bender who took minimal damage and he is almost killed as a result. Blue is encountered by Pan who is convinced to help him in order to have Cadence back. The Coyrage Kingdom was the first place he did this with and Anti Cosmo and Slade took offense to this. He causes trouble in the Paradise Lost Kingdom and then Pan has him go the other kingdom before Pan tries to kill him. He is caught by Isabella and Cadence who bring him back to the good side, though he is poisoned and stabbed by Maxmillain as he outlived his usefulness to Pan Blue now scumming to the poison begin dying though the others resolve to save him, Cadence tries to use magic but Pan stole her magic and then he steals her when the crew arrives in Neverland. Xigbar, him and Kiki all chase Pan down and eventually corner him. Maxmillian taunts Blue about his condition making him weak which gets Magneto to attempt to stop him, which doesn't go as planned until Qui-Gon, Frida and Colress show up. Frida puts a candle on Maxmillian and then whispers the name into the candle which restores Blue and kills Maxmillian as part of Gold and Discord striking a blow on Peter Pan. Blue and the others minus Katara all go into cavern 3 where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Blue works with Lizbeth, Boomer, the V Crusaders, the P Team, Hunson and Mr. Gold to go against Pan where they get any of his remaining kids and helps Lizbeth, Boomer, Maka, Knuckles and Hunson against Pan himself. Pan however isn't done and after he releases Niburu, he replicates its power and uses it to injure him and kill Cadence. It's revaled that he survived the Nibiru attack but was severly injured. He was taken back to The Alpha Team's base where Katara healead him. He then decide to leave The B Team and work on his own. LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War LOTM: Darkness Incarnate TBA Allies and enemies Allies: ExVeemon (Deceased brother), Aleu (Deceased wife), Shane (son), Riolu (best friend), Sora, Donald, Goofy, Magneto, Terra, Luigi, Meowth, Princess Cadence, Kathryn Janeaway, Sandor Clegane, Razor, T-Bone Neutral: Enemies: Spike (Mighty Max), BlackGarurumon, Cooler, Dr. Weil (for what he did to Aleu), Vilgax, Mandy, Vilgax's allegiance, Mechuckles, the Robotic Empire, Prince Phobos, Phobos' League, Elder God, Elders of the Realm, the Sith Stalker, Ares, the League of Deathfecta, Khan Noonien Singh, Legion of Darkness, James Moriarty, Jack of Blades, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil, Peter Pan, Palpatine, Galactic Empire, New Ozai Society, Homeworld Gems, Rip Hunter, Powers *'Thunder Blast'(Blue Thunder): Strikes with a bolt of lightning. *'Lightning Blade': Fires a bolt of lightning from the blade on his forehead. *'Electric Bite': Electrifying bite attack. Gallery Tumblr_llosphsycQ1qdtdqeo1_500.jpg Raidramon.jpg|Blue's New appearence 1267451860130_f_(1)23.jpg 2-Raidramon.jpg Char 17369.jpg Raidramon2.jpg Tumblr li6nuoCGqw1qdtdqeo1 500.jpg 34ec8960.jpg Tumblr llosn9lynI1qdtdqeo1 500.jpg 20120128150029raidramon.jpg Hqdefault_(2).jpg Lighdramon_ZT.JPG Raidramon1.jpg Raidrablue.jpg Raidramon's Blue Thunder AttackAnimation.png Blauer Donnerschlag 1.jpg Blue the Raidramon.jpg 240-9bv.jpg Raidramon's Thunder Blast AttackAnimation.png 04003fb3f8f7f65c051263a2a8dd0c30.jpg 11a.jpg Relationships Protoman Megaman Roll Aleu Magneto Sora Luigi Meowth Bender Lizbeth The Alpha Team The B Team Knuckles The P Team Kratos The Striker Force Riolu Niki Sanders Princess Cadence David Xanatos Sasha La Fleur James Ozymandias Katara Princess Celestia Princess Luna BlackGarurumon Sylar Cooler Discord Twilight Sparkle Slade Anti-Cosmo Peter Pan Pan convinced Blue to help him if he want to see Cadence again. However, Pan betrayed him and had Maximilian stabbed and poisoned him. Maximilian Trivia While he's 2nd in command he is the leader to an degree as Protoman is an aloof ally so when Protoman reveals himself he reveals himself as in charge Like Bender he also kill villains who deserve it Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:OCs Category:Non Humans Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Loose Cannons Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Major Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Husband and Wife Category:Blue and Aleu Category:Love Interests of Aleu Category:Sibling Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Misunderstood Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Main Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Members of The Alpha Team Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Former Members of The B Team Category:The Alpha and Omega Team Category:The Alpha and Omega Team Founders Category:Characters in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Category:Heroes in LOTM: Challenge of the Heroes Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:B Team Members appearing in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Broken Bird Category:Outlaws Category:Vigilante Category:Military Characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Honorary Members of The K Team Category:Blue and his Group of Friends